As smart phones, tablets, and net-books flood the market, these wireless mobile devices are becoming the preferred medium for accessing information and content from the Internet. Subscribers accustomed to wired broadband connections are expecting the same Internet experience when they switch to their wireless mobile devices. To address these expectations, wireless network providers are trying to fine tune their network to optimize delivery of Internet reach media contents over their infrastructure.
One popular solution is caching Internet content by Content Delivery Networks (CDNs). A CDN may include one or more caching servers that store Internet content based on defined rules. The defined rules may be based on, for example, popularity of content, importance of content, or quantity of hits on content. Once content is stored by the CDN, subsequent requests for the stored content may be served from the CDN, thereby expediting delivery of the content.
One shortcoming of such an implementation is that content, which may not be popular or important, may never be stored by a CDN. Thus, Internet content, which may be preferred by a particular user, may not be cached by the CDN if the content does not fall within the rules by which the CDN caches content.